


Sacrifice

by tipoima



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipoima/pseuds/tipoima
Summary: Sapphire risks everything.A.K.A, me trying to write sad stuff. Turned into nerdy stuff instead again. Oh well.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, it basically ended up being a theory in a form of a fanfic.

It was almost two months since the accident. Pearl, Peridot, and Bismuth were discussing the last step of their plan. Sapphire was sitting next to them, holding a container filled with red shards.   
  
Never in the Gem history was this done. No gem, no piece of technology, nothing was ever able to heal a shattered gem. But, there were lots of things Homeworld has never done before.   
  
The first idea was simple - "Why not just fuse the shards back together, just like the cluster prototypes?". Unfortunately, however, Homeworld already attempted this. Shards connect, but not the consciousness inside them. Even shards from different gems aren't compatible, as long they are from the same type. And while the Cluster managed to  _mostly_ recover its individual personalities, and create a stable fusion, smaller scale fusions never could. But, there was one thing these fusions lacked - they were forced.  
  
Garnet existed for almost 6000 years. There were few gems who had that kind of commitment to each other. And they were even gemetically close. A difference between a Ruby and a Sapphire was pretty much the same as between different Quartzes.  
  
There was one tiny problem with this plan tho. It involved Sapphire being shattered. And while success would make it a temporary inconvenience, failure would be devastating. Pretty much everyone tried to talk her out of it. But she wasn't afraid. No matter what everyone said, she didn't believe living without Ruby would be that much different from being shattered.

* * *

 On the next day, they have begun. The entire process was conducted in a spaceship, allowing to easily achieve near perfect vacuum and toggle gravity. Peridot was doing the last check on the program for laser cutters. Their plan was to combine the shards into two separate gemstones, with each having about 85% of one gem and 15% of the other. The position of every large shard was already determined in a way, that the gemstones would retain their original cuts.  
  
Ruby's shards weren't recovered completely, and some were too small to use. That, however, opened up space for other things. Ruby's small and several of Sapphire's shards were turned into very fine dust. To it was added filtrated concentrated Steven's healing saliva, aluminum oxide, a drop of injector material for Corundums and several other materials Steven managed to get from Homeworld.   
  
Assembled, the gemstones were locked into Bismuth's high pressure containers and left in the Forge, near lava streams.  
  
Even tho the conditions, materials and technology available to the Crystal Gems was much superior to ancient Homeworld's, it'd still be centuries before anyone will know if Sapphire's sacrifice wasn't for nothing.  
  


 


End file.
